


Dangerous Beauty

by Lady Sybelle (Joanne45)



Series: Dangerous Beauty [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Budding Romance, Commodore, F/M, Female pirate, Friendship, Humor, Post COTBP, Romance, commodore/pirate relationship, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne45/pseuds/Lady%20Sybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, bruised-tears for beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelveteenThestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenThestral/gifts).



> Thank you, bruised-tears for beta!

Prologue

_Oft on the troubled oceans face, Loud stormy winds arifle; The murmuring surges f'well apace And clouds obscure the skies_

The grey and dark storm was rapidly closing in causing the chaos between the waves crashing and harsh winds…the wrath of nature is so unforgiving throughout the darkness of the North Atlantic seas, and Mother Nature has gone bad to worse. If we could see this scene in our own eyes, it was sheer madness. So violent, as the sounds of thunder flashes, so frightening.

And just how can a lone dinghy sail across to fate, being tossed around by the storm? And still resume his singing…

_But, when the tempests range is o'er, Soft breezes smooth the main, The billows cease to left the shore, And all is calm again._

_Not fo in found and am'rous fouls. If tyrant Love once reigns, There one eternal tempest rolls, And yields unceasing pain._

A person on a boat, still singing to meet its death or fighting to stay alive. Pushing both oars with his bared hands, rowing and rowing before his arms began to sore. Harder and faster in an adrenaline rush as he bravely continued singing.

_Ah, cruel god! Our peace restore, Or wound us with thy fhats no more: Ah, cruel god! Ah, cruel god! Our peace restore, Or wound us with thy fhats no more…_

He froze in his singing, stunned in terror where a huge wave is about to pull in straight at him. Without warning, he's paddling faster and faster (and resumes singing) as the wave pulls him in a frightening speed, then it tosses the dinghy in the air and crashes it down to its sea.

It was a miracle that the waves pushed the boat away safely from the middle of the tempest, and the dinghy bounces swell to swell until it's over.

The waves are calming down as the dinghy floats slowly. But the song has stopped and there is silence as the storm fades…

 

* * *

_Two days later..._

Morning came with a beautiful sunrise like a word of peace, as the HMS _Dauntless_ sails across the open seas. It was three months at sea where the crew gathered their duties from cleaning barracks to testing the rig. Others are on hands at deck as officers were standing at the helm, towering over the quiet ocean as they chatted with each other humorously about their loved ones way back home. The ship is hardly fit with a muscle as she surges forward on its long journey. And it's almost five days from now after departing England before she's heading to the Caribbean seas: a one-day stopover first to Port Lake at Anguilla for repairs and extra supplies, and then finally sailing home to Port Royal.

Under the poop deck at the stern of the ship, where the sunbeams streamed in through the ornate glass windows and brightens the Great Cabin. Commodore James Norrington stood at the long cherry wood mirror, buttoned his waistcoat then put his blue coat. He paused in a moment to look at his own semblance in the mirror. He looks young at the age of thirty-two without a powdered wig rather than forty: a fine gentleman of propriety, honor and experience. He's still in a good appearance he seemed to be perfect in his bachelor life. Perfect as a fine officer of the British Royal Navy he served well for thirty years of service.

But perfect James's life had suddenly haunted him a year ago, his engagement with Elizabeth Swann during his promotion. He was fairly foolish over the failure during mayhem later on as the Black Pearl attacked Port Royal and kidnapped Elizabeth. So foolish because of his introspective by-the-book mannerism on rescue attempt and so on, was a slow failure. But in the end, his proposal with the Governor's daughter was cut off and she's already fallen into the arms of Will Turner, a young blacksmith with pirate's blood who saves her life. And James had known that Elizabeth did not loved him…

Everything that his life was outwitted by on Turner's side was Jack Sparrow, a certain pirate who started it all and gave Norrington a _major_ bad headache.

And…oh that? He's also his zealously over pirates including Sparrow. A pride, brave and noble man: The Scourge of Piracy, as locals, fellow officers and much worse, you named it – pirates, throughout calling him. His blood lust was still hunting against those scoundrels, outlaws and criminals, and bringing them to justice then end to the gallows. Already during his lifetime at sea, his pirate hunting adventures were his only place with a taste of excessive hostility to spread a warning against every pirate across the Caribbean.

He finally finished dressing properly as he strapped his sword and pistol and headed out the door to the main deck. He walked as he courteously watched a sailor busy clearing the ropes around the mast, then ten men heaving on a heavy rope, raising a top sail. The ship is plowing itself into the middle of the sea.

It was an opaque morning as the _Dauntless_ glides across the clear blue waters. The Commodore walked finally to the upper deck, with his hands clasped behind his back, relaxing in a little breeze which ran through the corn like a swift serpent, and looking towards the sea after inspection.

"Good morning, sir." First Lieutenant Theodore Groves greeted with salute, approaching next to James.

"Morning, Lieutenant." Norrington replied.

"You're up early, sir?"

"Yes, I'm bit of a light sleeper." He sighed. "Thank goodness from the storm."

Groves nodded. "It is."

"Well it's been over three months now and still the same path."

"Indeed, sir." Groves said, looking over the sea. "Everything's running smoothly and will keep us off guard before the fates' coming. Pirates are still prowling across the Caribbean area."

James nodded. "Good, makes sure to keep an eye and don't get too rash, Mr. Groves. This is our job at sea. Just one ship and we'll have them."

Then one hour later, the Commodore began walked back to his quarters to begin his log duties after the storm. "Well, I've been at the morning during sea inspection. Maintain sail and heading. And if anything becomes in the slightly degree, Mr. Groves."

"Yes, sir."

"In the meantime–"

Without a warning, a bell rings from the crow's nest three times. "Three points to port!" A lookout crew cried above. "There's a small craft, sir!"

Groves turned to the crew. "All hands on deck!"

As the _Dauntless_ furls and then turns, Norrington and Groves walked quickly to the rail where a floating object spotted there, like a drifting leaf. James pulled out his spyglass as he took a closer look.

"Three points to port!" James demand to his lieutenant.

"Three points to port!" Groves to the helmsman.

"Turn ho!" Kingsley the helmsman turns the wheel.

As James moves the lens of his spyglass to whole view: a lone small dinghy where a human figure lies, in the middle of nowhere. "There's one person on the boat, Mr. Groves." he said. "Gather the crew and prepare to lower the lifeboat."

"I'll order one of our men to bring some canteen with fresh water, Commodore." Groves added.

"Good." James put his spyglass away. "Send them down and I'm coming right over. You're with me, Lieutenant." he turned to his crew. "Mr. Pyle." then finally to his second officer. "Mr. Gillette, take on command."

Four minutes later as Groves and the crew were finally into the lifeboat then the Commodore joined them below. Broderick Shaw the ship's doctor rushes out of his cabin and to the upper deck where Second Lieutenant Phillip Gillette is in charge.

"Morning, Gillette." the doctor greeted. "What's going on?"

Gillette glanced to Shaw. "There's a small dinghy in the middle of the ocean."

Then Shaw walked against the rail to take a look. "Survivors?"

"Just one, doctor."

They watched as the sails gathered and set out their own boats to investigate. James held his spyglass again to watch in the distance the lifeless being in dark shirt and brown breeches determined to be dead, asleep or even drunk, and he could see the tangled strands of dark black hair, but it's too hard to see its face. And as they finally drew close, the crew grabbed hold of the dinghy and gazed at the form of a young boy lying on right side in the bottom of the boat. James climbed over to the dinghy then he leans down closer and turned the lad to face him.

To the Commodore's surprise, that this boy was revealed to be a girl.

Her face would have struck him as _un_ beautiful with her eyes closed that she's asleep peacefully. And whatever her age, one year younger before Miss Swann's and he found it diverting as his heart suddenly ached in his chest. How could this poor creature last alone in the middle of the Atlantic was impossible to fathom like this?

James was still paying attention to this stranger from Theodore Groves' words at the next boat. "Sir!" the lieutenant alarmed again, this time in a loud call. "Is he dead?"

"S…sorry." James hesitates, he took her wrist to checked her pulse. "No, she's alive."

He can't take it anymore as he's still staring at this sad innocent creature of her quiet life, and it was like a rose in blowing that had James mesmerized…

 _Oi, James! Shut up and snap out of it!_ He sighed and hesitates in abasement.

Try to pay his attention this time so studied her again as he held her forehead on his other hand. "She's got exposure, and she's been here for a while after the storm…fetch me the canteen–" then he paused as his eyes lowered to her wrist his holding and gazed to her forearm: the letter 'P' branded on her skin.

The Commodore's coolly state with his brows raised as he found his catch. "Well, I'll be damned." he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, SparrowsFlight for the wonderful beta! I shall never forget you *hugs*

Pirates DON'T Cry

After the rescue, Commodore Norrington still sitting behind the desk with his eyes stared at the strange-looking object he'd found at the pirate's dinghy. He looked at it and felt skeptically satisfied himself that this rare thing is one from the rightful owner the pirate cleverly stolen it.

His thumb traced the inlay on the handle made of a grayish layered onyx marbled stone, and it was dated in a late century ago: probably, from a Far East, he wondered curiously when read one of the history books at his father's library at Port Royal. And as he looked carefully and fascinated at the shiny black figure of an ancient cat was labeled. He slowly brushed the stone with his thumb as its unexpectedly pushed itself–a silver blade flying out flashes in the light. James watched dumbfounded as he could see the reflection of his eyes on its shiny metal surface.

His mind drifting the looks of the young pirate's face, so enchantingly beautiful but not so beautiful that James felt disturbed uncomfortably somewhat. Who is she? What is she? What is she's capable of survive alone?

A knock came through the glass paneled door as James put the pocket knife away into the drawer and close it. "Enter." he answered then cleared his throat, pulling out his quill to scribble his log.

"Commodore," Dr. Broderick Shaw greeted as he entered, Norrington rose his eyes from his work.

"So how's your pirate patient, Doctor?"

The ship's surgeon sat down on the chair. "She's still out of cold, sir. Hope she's barely recovering up soon. Needless to say that she's been lying in the boat and out of the stormy sea in the few days."

"Right, then." The Commodore leaned forward at his desk. "Continued.."

"After I've checked the rest with no broken bones just slight bruises, but I also looked at her injuries in the back on her head: a large lump." he added. "She was hit by a wooden surface of the dinghy."

James puzzled. "Why on Earth she's doing out there on the middle of a dangerous place, I wonder?"

"I think she did a brave thing, Commodore." the doctor explained wisely. "Well, you know – courage. Getting out on hand and move on."

"Every pirate for himself." Norrington smirked icily, putting his quill on the desk. "I hope she's recovering soon before hell breaks loose. I ordered my men to keep on guard this pirate, Doctor." Then he stood up and walk towards to the window. "And if she's awake, we'll bring her here and questioned before heading to Port Royal. What is she? An escaped convict, criminal or sort as a member of a pirate ship. On the other hand, perhaps a pirate captain herself is looking for her beloved ship after mutiny."

"Goodness sake, _that_ girl?" Shaw jested with a huff. "She's too young to be a captain."

James paused easily with his lips twisted, he turned back to the window. He can't even stand over Jack Sparrow – no, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow – is in his head a while back as the hapless pirate (with no ship) after rescuing Miss Swann from falling over the parapet after the ceremony.

"Don't tell me you still never giving up, eh? Are you, James?" the doctor chuckled.

"Oh, dear Lord." he groaned. "Someday; I'll hunt him down."

"Be natural, son." Shaw finally stood up before he walked through the door. "Well, I must go back there and check my patient."

"God knows what's your duty you willing for? You've change."

"I'm a hospitable person than a ship's surgeon." Shaw replied wisely. "I took a liberty of helping the survivor of shipwrecks for a past year. The girl is going to live and needs a hydration when she wakes up. I'll take good care of her, and I asked the cook to prepare some food for her. Don't worry, James. She's a poor human being than a criminal."

"Be more careful, Brody."

 _"I_ will." the doctor retorted wittily and then exits.

Norrington returned to his desk and took his quill to continue on his report. In spite of that, he paused in a moment just before he set down his quill and sighed perplexity. And as he leaned his back in his chair and relaxed in peace, the pirate is drifting back again into his thoughts. To think of it, whatever he decided to go along with Dr Shaw to check over his rare patient. Whatever he had willingly chosen it to see her or not.

Well, she's a poor bonny lass in distress than a pirate. Furthermore, she looked more like a fine lady than a pirate either. An inappropriate strange behavior of the Commodore can cause a dilemma seriously that he wanted exactly could see her once more, and where she wakes up completely with an inner beauty right with his own eyes.

The skin of her face is like a morning light that she's somewhat burned or tanned after exposure from the sun. Her beguiling eyes as stars of twilight fair that stared so intently into his own. Her delicate but thin cheekbones are like a blushing cloud. And even those full lips of a seraphic child, they're like a budded of roses, so soft made of a petal – _God in heaven_ , James wanted in his dreams as he found himself of tasting her lips to match his own…

 _What on Earth are you doing, you arrogant fool. She's a pirate!_ He thought foolishly and awkwardly –from the voice of the younger self. _And you're the man of law! You cannot fall yourself with one of those uncivilized, heathen and thieving filthy criminals, Commodore Norrington. Remember this, it's your duty as–_

 _SHUT UP! I know what I'm doing and this is_ my _affair!_ He snapped disruptively in a present self as he gave himself, with his eyes' shut in a mental shake.

Perhaps he's stayed in put that cause any troubles of pushing away this said pirate in his mind, from this moment onwards. Yes, it's fairly worthless in a quick moment; she's a pirate and all the same.

Coincidentally, his propriety and responsibly as the Scourge of Piracy with pride of capturing is strictly undisclosed. He had carried out this whole case to bring those worthless scoundrels, including the infamous Jack Sparrow and his crew of the _Black Pearl_ to the gallows, then his obligations would be fulfilled by the Crown. For James Norrington, Commodore of the Royal Navy, would be poised with his heart's desire and duty like his father.

He looked at his pocket watch at his desk that it's almost late noon before dinner with his fellow officers. Besides that, he lost his appetite and began to his private quarters for a peaceful nap that will don't concern over this bewitching pirate maiden again.

For James Norrington, he sorely and utterly disappointed in a moment like this.

* * *

"Commodore!" Theodore Groves banging on the door loudly. "James, are you awake?"

"What is it?" he groaned lazily, rubbing his eyes from his sleep.

"Sir, it's that pirate! She's attempted to jump overboard!" he answered panicky. "And she's armed!"

"She _WHAT?"_ he fumed with his eyes wide open as he can hear the sounds of fire shots outside. He jumped out from the bed then dressed quickly his coat and placed his powdered wig, slightly askew. "Where's Shaw? And Gillette?"

"They're at the bow where the girl was stood there." the lieutenant answered.

Norrington curses himself as he got out from the cabin with his armed pistol. He strode quickly to the main door as Groves followed. The adrenaline rushes for James caused a major headache began.

* * *

At the forecastle deck of the _Dauntless'_ bow, the pirate lass looks frightened like a helpless child abandoned or an escaped animal from a cage. She freaks out of control as she's still holding her rifle, pointing at the armed Marines were behind at the foremast and at the stairway of the upper deck, they ducked into a combat position. She's waving the rifle aimed at Gillette beside them and then to Shaw's direction with other marines.

"Don' yer come any closer!" she cried, gripped her rifle hard to fire again. "Y'er hear me? I'll shoot one of ya!"

"Drop your weapon, woman!" Gillette warned. "There's no escape–"

"Bugger off!" she exclaimed. "I don' care!"

"I know you've frightened, child." Shaw, wig-less and calm without hesitation, consulted her in a plea as he moves slightly from the foremast. "Please lower your weapon and let me help you."

"Shut it, old man!" The pirate lass shook her head quickly. I don' need help! Lemme out of 'tis ship right now! _Now!"_

"My dear child, you're still badly hurt." said Shaw. "Why don't you please stay calm and there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Stay away from me!" the pirate lass snarled, pointing the rifle sharply at Shaw. Norrington and Groves arrived quickly as the girl spun with her rifle toward them.

"Mr. Gillette!" The Commodore demanded. "Dr. Shaw, are you alright?"

"Thank God, you're here." sighed Gillette impatiently to James.

"Is there someone's shot?"

"No one, Commodore." answered Shaw. "But Pritchard's hurt. He was knocked consciously with a rifle."

"Be careful, sir." Gillette informed. "She's dangerous what you think."

James turned to the diminutive figure of a pirate who must be deranged of her face. And when he saw her eyes for the first time of the color of jet black like a raven's – both were wild and fervent as a fiery moon. She was too disturbing and such a naiveté for a pirate. For James, she's looked innocent but a bit of indifferent and willful inside is too hard to explain it all. As a result, just looking at her that caused his pulse pounding and heart racing.

"Don't be so reckless, pirate." cautioned James as he walked slowly. "You're completely surrounded."

"Pirate?" the girl confused repulsively. "What are yer talking 'bout?"

"Which mean is–"

He resumed moving but jumped by the girl's rifle at him and her eyes blazed like a poison, willing to kill. The Marines is prepared to shoot her, but the Commodore seized his order.

"Belay that, men!" Norrington demanded angrily without looking behind his men. "Mr. Groves!"

"Commodore!"

"Tell them to lowered their guns, now!"

Groves nodded quickly and turned to the Marines, looking at each other in puzzlement. "Put down your weapons. That's an order!" he commanded along with Gillette as the Marines obeyed.

James stood on guard and still stared at the armed pirate. "Now look here, pi–" he cut off harshly, but he changed a good one this time of calling her politely. "Madam, you're still in a bad shape." _So, there. That's more like it._ "You've been almost dead from the ocean within days, and you're still weak. Can we all get along each other as long as you're alright, do you understand? So please, why don't just enough with this and hand me that rifle. I don't want to tolerate anyone hurt in my ship, and I don't want to tolerate yourself and your life."

He walked towards her slowly with his eyes met gently at hers. The girl still armed with her hand gripping then quivering slightly on her weapon. Her knees shaken in fear until she shook her head quickly with tears on her stricken eyes.

"Please s…s…stay b…b…back, sar." the pirate lass stuttered timidly with her arms trembling. "Don' come any closer. I'll shoot ya…I mean it…"

"I'm not going to hurt you." James sighed. His voice was warm, gentle and caring. "Why don't you come with me and–"

 _"No!_ I can't! Don' send me back there. I swear to God!" she choked as she began in light sobbing. "I'm not going back there! I don' wanna die…oh, please…if ye sending back there, they'll…they'll…" and then wept over that made James' expression of a grim astonishment.

 _Good Lord! Pirates_ don't _cry?_ he thought frivolously. He made himself sympathetic had bumped against his head, and he'd never seen this pirate crying or he's cleverly sarcastic that she's no damsel in distress but a double-crosser in disguised planning to escape. He only knew _everything_ about pirates were cruel, merciless and heinous by his father's words. No one has been certain so much to this particular pirate in distress what he least expected.

Even so, until now, the Commodore was beginning to hope and understand this poor and innocuous pirate is a victim of a cruel, merciless and heinous act. And all he had to do is to implore her in a polite but serious manner.

"Then tell me: who are they? Are those other pirates, they've attacked your fellow crew, was it?" he questioned in a lower voice. "Did they hurt you?"

The pirate said nothing, still crying in fear and desperation.

James' eyes closed vindictive in pain and then opened with calm and answered. "Then let me help you."

"Why, then?" she confused.

"Because you're suffered more." he replied finally, walking slowly at her. "Now I understand why you're scared and involved – running away from those devils who're hurting you. Is that it?"

Then he moved closer to the rifle against his chest as Groves, Gillette and the rest gasped in terror, and they were caught on the edge of the Commodore's negotiation with a pirate before it goes horribly wrong. Both Naval lieutenants were willingly to change the subject from the Commodore's orders yet, but they're refused and watched back to James' caution without mercy.

"Jesus God! James Norrington, don't you know what you've doing?" Dr. Shaw muttered quietly in a prayer.

The pirate was speechless with her eyes met his, her arms quivering with her heavy weapon. She can't see him very well while she's still sobbing. James gave a gentle and warmth smile at her.

"Come now, my dear." he begged softly and lovingly this time. He raised one hand to her. "Take my hand and I'll protect you. I promise I will never hurt you. You have your word, love. Please."

Then, there is hope until she finally lowered her weapon slowly. Her teary-eyes still staring at James' green ones, deep and dark colors like a great storm of the Atlantic Ocean that she was astonished in silence. His handsome features instead of the powdered wig he wore – was calm, noble and elegant…so overpowering attractive as the pirate lass was swiftly petrified and muted. However, her strength loosened up her gaze from the Commodore: her head drift into madness and then collapsed. James grabbed her with his arms. His other hand took the rifle away from the pirate's free hand.

The Navymen and Marines were sighed in relief as Gillette called one of the guards to clamp the irons on her wrist, but Norrington refused as he carried her after he handed the rifle to Gillette. "Let me handle this." he called them out. "Everyone go back to your quarters: all of you. It's over!"

The Marines and the few of the off-duty crews returned in exhaustion to their bunks, all except the rest, including Theodore Groves and Phillip Gillette as then Broderick Shaw joined them in a deliberate and easy manner.

"Thank God, you did a brave thing, sir." relief Groves.

"There goes for me, sir." added Gillette in a satisfied face. "It's over now."

"Are you alright, James?" Shaw with disbelief at the Commodore. "You're sweating."

Norrington sighed finally, dreaded with a nod to them. "I'm fine, gentlemen. I'll take this girl down to the brig."

"Shall I follow you?"

"You have enough, Doctor." retorted James. "Go back with Pritchard and you can revisit to continue her condition tomorrow morning."

As Groves and Gillette returned to their post, and Shaw hurried back to the infirmary. James carried the concussed pirate in his arms as the two Marines followed him down to the brig. Then he entered the cell and placed the pirate onto the bench, and he watched her as he brushed gently her hair away from her face. He sighed himself in confidence with self-respect for a short while, and there's no other way is to place her on the brig for now. James has finally turned around from her and walked out the cell as the guard started to lock up the door.

Before he went back to his office, he took a last glimpse of her. Then he turned to the other Marine. "From now on, you're responsible of guarding this pirate, soldier." He suggested casually. "But do not harm her without my permission."

"Yes, sir." the Marine replied, clicking his heels in triumph.

"Your name?"

"Private Cadbury. Joseph Cadbury, sir."

Norrington straightened himself with his eyes looked sharply to the private. "Watch her safe by all means, Mr. Cadbury." he advised in a low tone. "Understood?"

"Understood, sir." he gave a final click then salute.

It's all clear and safe, as the Commodore left the brig and returned to his cabin tirelessly despite of writing his report.


	3. Pirates DON'T Cry

After the rescue, Commodore Norrington still sitting behind the desk with his eyes stared at the strange-looking object he'd found at the pirate's dinghy. He looked at it and felt skeptically satisfied himself that this rare thing is one from the rightful owner the pirate cleverly stolen it.

His thumb traced the inlay on the handle made of a grayish layered onyx marbled stone, and it was dated in a late century ago: probably, from a Far East, he wondered curiously when read one of the history books at his father's library at Port Royal. And as he looked carefully and fascinated at the shiny black figure of an ancient cat was labeled. He slowly brushed the stone with his thumb as its unexpectedly pushed itself–a silver blade flying out flashes in the light. James watched dumbfounded as he could see the reflection of his eyes on its shiny metal surface.

His mind drifting the looks of the young pirate's face, so enchantingly beautiful but not so beautiful that James felt disturbed uncomfortably somewhat. Who is she? What is she? What is she's capable of survive alone?

A knock came through the glass paneled door as James put the pocket knife away into the drawer and close it. "Enter." he answered then cleared his throat, pulling out his quill to scribble his log.

"Commodore," Dr. Broderick Shaw greeted as he entered, Norrington rose his eyes from his work.

"So how's your pirate patient, Doctor?"

The ship's surgeon sat down on the chair. "She's still out of cold, sir. Hope she's barely recovering up soon. Needless to say that she's been lying in the boat and out of the stormy sea in the few days."

"Right, then." The Commodore leaned forward at his desk. "Continued.."

"After I've checked the rest with no broken bones just slight bruises, but I also looked at her injuries in the back on her head: a large lump." he added. "She was hit by a wooden surface of the dinghy."

James puzzled. "Why on Earth she's doing out there on the middle of a dangerous place, I wonder?"

"I think she did a brave thing, Commodore." the doctor explained wisely. "Well, you know – courage. Getting out on hand and move on."

"Every pirate for himself." Norrington smirked icily, putting his quill on the desk. "I hope she's recovering soon before hell breaks loose. I ordered my men to keep on guard this pirate, Doctor." Then he stood up and walk towards to the window. "And if she's awake, we'll bring her here and questioned before heading to Port Royal. What is she? An escaped convict, criminal or sort as a member of a pirate ship. On the other hand, perhaps a pirate captain herself is looking for her beloved ship after mutiny."

"Goodness sake, _that_ girl?" Shaw jested with a huff. "She's too young to be a captain."

James paused easily with his lips twisted, he turned back to the window. He can't even stand over Jack Sparrow – no, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow – is in his head a while back as the hapless pirate (with no ship) after rescuing Miss Swann from falling over the parapet after the ceremony.

"Don't tell me you still never giving up, eh? Are you, James?" the doctor chuckled.

"Oh, dear Lord." he groaned. "Someday; I'll hunt him down."

"Be natural, son." Shaw finally stood up before he walked through the door. "Well, I must go back there and check my patient."

"God knows what's your duty you willing for? You've change."

"I'm a hospitable person than a ship's surgeon." Shaw replied wisely. "I took a liberty of helping the survivor of shipwrecks for a past year. The girl is going to live and needs a hydration when she wakes up. I'll take good care of her, and I asked the cook to prepare some food for her. Don't worry, James. She's a poor human being than a criminal."

"Be more careful, Brody."

"I _will._ " the doctor retorted wittily and then exits.

Norrington returned to his desk and took his quill to continue on his report. In spite of that, he paused in a moment just before he set down his quill and sighed perplexity. And as he leaned his back in his chair and relaxed in peace, the pirate is drifting back again into his thoughts. To think of it, whatever he decided to go along with Dr Shaw to check over his rare patient. Whatever he had willingly chosen it to see her or not.

Well, she's a poor bonny lass in distress than a pirate. Furthermore, she looked more like a fine lady than a pirate either. An inappropriate strange behavior of the Commodore can cause a dilemma seriously that he wanted exactly could see her once more, and where she wakes up completely with an inner beauty right with his own eyes.

The skin of her face is like a morning light that she's somewhat burned or tanned after exposure from the sun. Her beguiling eyes as stars of twilight fair that stared so intently into his own. Her delicate but thin cheekbones are like a blushing cloud. And even those full lips of a seraphic child, they're like a budded of roses, so soft made of a petal – _God in heaven,_ James wanted in his dreams as he found himself of tasting her lips to match his own…

 _What on Earth are you doing, you arrogant fool. She's a pirate!_ He thought foolishly and awkwardly –from the voice of the younger self. _And you're the man of law! You cannot fall yourself with one of those uncivilized, heathen and thieving filthy criminals, Commodore Norrington. Remember this, it's your duty as–_

 _SHUT UP! I know what I'm doing and this is **my** affair!_ He snapped disruptively in a present self as he gave himself, with his eyes' shut in a mental shake.

Perhaps he's stayed in put that cause any troubles of pushing away this said pirate in his mind, from this moment onwards. Yes, it's fairly worthless in a quick moment; she's a pirate and all the same.

Coincidentally, his propriety and responsibly as the Scourge of Piracy with pride of capturing is strictly undisclosed. He had carried out this whole case to bring those worthless scoundrels, including the infamous Jack Sparrow and his crew of the Black Pearl to the gallows, then his obligations would be fulfilled by the Crown. For James Norrington, Commodore of the Royal Navy, would be poised with his heart's desire and duty like his father.

He looked at his pocket watch at his desk that it's almost late noon before dinner with his fellow officers. Besides that, he lost his appetite and began to his private quarters for a peaceful nap that will don't concern over this bewitching pirate maiden again.

For James Norrington, he sorely and utterly disappointed in a moment like this.

* * *

"Commodore!" Theodore Groves banging on the door loudly. "James, are you awake?"

"What is it?" he groaned lazily, rubbing his eyes from his sleep.

"Sir, it's that pirate! She's attempted to jump overboard!" he answered panicky. "And she's armed!"

"She _WHAT?"_ he fumed with his eyes wide open as he can hear the sounds of fire shots outside. He jumped out from the bed then dressed quickly his coat and placed his powdered wig, slightly askew. "Where's Shaw? And Gillette?"

"They're at the bow where the girl was stood there." the lieutenant answered.

Norrington curses himself as he got out from the cabin with his armed pistol. He strode quickly to the main door as Groves followed. The adrenaline rushes for James caused a major headache began.

* * *

At the forecastle deck of the _Dauntless'_ bow, the pirate lass looks frightened like a helpless child abandoned or an escaped animal from a cage. She freaks out of control as she's still holding her rifle, pointing at the armed Marines were behind at the foremast and at the stairway of the upper deck, they ducked into a combat position. She's waving the rifle aimed at Gillette beside them and then to Shaw's direction with other marines.

"Don' yer come any closer!" she cried, gripped her rifle hard to fire again. "Y'er hear me? I'll shoot one of ya!"

"Drop your weapon, woman!" Gillette warned. "There's no escape–"

"Bugger off!" she exclaimed. "I don' care!"

"I know you've frightened, child." Shaw, wig-less and calm without hesitation, consulted her in a plea as he moves slightly from the foremast. "Please lower your weapon and let me help you."

"Shut it, old man!" The pirate lass shook her head quickly. I don' need help! Lemme out of 'tis ship right now! _Now!"_

"My dear child, you're still badly hurt." said Shaw. "Why don't you please stay calm and there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Stay away from me!" the pirate lass snarled, pointing the rifle sharply at Shaw. Norrington and Groves arrived quickly as the girl spun with her rifle toward them.

"Mr. Gillette!" The Commodore demanded. "Dr. Shaw, are you alright?"

"Thank God, you're here." sighed Gillette impatiently to James.

"Is there someone's shot?"

"No one, Commodore." answered Shaw. "But Pritchard's hurt. He was knocked consciously with a rifle."

"Be careful, sir." Gillette informed. "She's dangerous what you think."

James turned to the diminutive figure of a pirate who must be deranged of her face. And when he saw her eyes for the first time of the color of jet black like a raven's – both were wild and fervent as a fiery moon. She was too disturbing and such a naiveté for a pirate. For James, she's looked innocent but a bit of indifferent and willful inside is too hard to explain it all. As a result, just looking at her that caused his pulse pounding and heart racing.

"Don't be so reckless, pirate." cautioned James as he walked slowly. "You're completely surrounded."

"Pirate?" the girl confused repulsively. "What are yer talking 'bout?"

"Which mean is–"

He resumed moving but jumped by the girl's rifle at him and her eyes blazed like a poison, willing to kill. The Marines is prepared to shoot her, but the Commodore seized his order.

"Belay that, men!" Norrington demanded angrily without looking behind his men. "Mr. Groves!"

"Commodore!"

"Tell them to lowered their guns, now!"

Groves nodded quickly and turned to the Marines, looking at each other in puzzlement. "Put down your weapons. That's an order!" he commanded along with Gillette as the Marines obeyed.

James stood on guard and still stared at the armed pirate. "Now look here, pi–" he cut off harshly, but he changed a good one this time of calling her politely. "Madam, you're still in a bad shape." _So, there. That's more like it._ "You've been almost dead from the ocean within days, and you're still weak. Can we all get along each other as long as you're alright, do you understand? So please, why don't just enough with this and hand me that rifle. I don't want to tolerate anyone hurt in my ship, and I don't want to tolerate yourself and your life."

He walked towards her slowly with his eyes met gently at hers. The girl still armed with her hand gripping then quivering slightly on her weapon. Her knees shaken in fear until she shook her head quickly with tears on her stricken eyes.

"Please s…s…stay b…b…back, sar." the pirate lass stuttered timidly with her arms trembling. "Don' come any closer. I'll shoot ya…I mean it…"

"I'm not going to hurt you." James sighed. His voice was warm, gentle and caring. "Why don't you come with me and–"

 _"No!_ I can't! Don' send me back there. I swear to God!" she choked as she began in light sobbing. "I'm not going back there! I don' wanna die…oh, please…if ye sending back there, they'll…they'll…" and then wept over that made James' expression of a grim astonishment.

 _Good Lord! Pirates_ don't _cry?_ he thought frivolously. He made himself sympathetic had bumped against his head, and he'd never seen this pirate crying or he's cleverly sarcastic that she's no damsel in distress but a double-crosser in disguised planning to escape. He only knew _everything_ about pirates were cruel, merciless and heinous by his father's words. No one has been certain so much to this particular pirate in distress what he least expected.

Even so, until now, the Commodore was beginning to hope and understand this poor and innocuous pirate is a victim of a cruel, merciless and heinous act. And all he had to do is to implore her in a polite but serious manner.

"Then tell me: who are they? Are those other pirates, they've attacked your fellow crew, was it?" he questioned in a lower voice. "Did they hurt you?"

The pirate said nothing, still crying in fear and desperation.

James' eyes closed vindictive in pain and then opened with calm and answered. "Then let me help you."

"Why, then?" she confused.

"Because you're suffered more." he replied finally, walking slowly at her. "Now I understand why you're scared and involved – running away from those devils who're hurting you. Is that it?"

Then he moved closer to the rifle against his chest as Groves, Gillette and the rest gasped in terror, and they were caught on the edge of the Commodore's negotiation with a pirate before it goes horribly wrong. Both Naval lieutenants were willingly to change the subject from the Commodore's orders yet, but they're refused and watched back to James' caution without mercy.

"Jesus God! James Norrington, don't you know what you've doing?" Dr. Shaw muttered quietly in a prayer.

The pirate was speechless with her eyes met his, her arms quivering with her heavy weapon. She can't see him very well while she's still sobbing. James gave a gentle and warmth smile at her.

"Come now, my dear." he begged softly and lovingly this time. He raised one hand to her. "Take my hand and I'll protect you. I promise I will never hurt you. You have your word, love. Please."

Then, there is hope until she finally lowered her weapon slowly. Her teary-eyes still staring at James' green ones, deep and dark colors like a great storm of the Atlantic Ocean that she was astonished in silence. His handsome features instead of the powdered wig he wore – was calm, noble and elegant…so overpowering attractive as the pirate lass was swiftly petrified and muted. However, her strength loosened up her gaze from the Commodore: her head drift into madness and then collapsed. James grabbed her with his arms. His other hand took the rifle away from the pirate's free hand.

The Navymen and Marines were sighed in relief as Gillette called one of the guards to clamp the irons on her wrist, but Norrington refused as he carried her after he handed the rifle to Gillette. "Let me handle this." he called them out. "Everyone go back to your quarters: all of you. It's over!"

The Marines and the few of the off-duty crews returned in exhaustion to their bunks, all except the rest, including Theodore Groves and Phillip Gillette as then Broderick Shaw joined them in a deliberate and easy manner.

"Thank God, you did a brave thing, sir." relief Groves.

"There goes for me, sir." added Gillette in a satisfied face. "It's over now."

"Are you alright, James?" Shaw with disbelief at the Commodore. "You're sweating."

Norrington sighed finally, dreaded with a nod to them. "I'm fine, gentlemen. I'll take this girl down to the brig."

"Shall I follow you?"

"You have enough, Doctor." retorted James. "Go back with Pritchard and you can revisit to continue her condition tomorrow morning."

As Groves and Gillette returned to their post, and Shaw hurried back to the infirmary. James carried the concussed pirate in his arms as the two Marines followed him down to the brig. Then he entered the cell and placed the pirate onto the bench, and he watched her as he brushed gently her hair away from her face. He sighed himself in confidence with self-respect for a short while, and there's no other way is to place her on the brig for now. James has finally turned around from her and walked out the cell as the guard started to lock up the door.

Before he went back to his office, he took a last glimpse of her. Then he turned to the other Marine. "From now on, you're responsible of guarding this pirate, soldier." He suggested casually. "But do not harm her without my permission."

"Yes, sir." the Marine replied, clicking his heels in triumph.

"Your name?"

"Private Cadbury. Joseph Cadbury, sir."

Norrington straightened himself with his eyes looked sharply to the private. "Watch her safe by all means, Mr. Cadbury." he advised in a low tone. "Understood?"

"Understood, sir." he gave a final click then salute.

It's all clear and safe, as the Commodore left the brig and returned to his cabin tirelessly despite of writing his report.


	4. Lost in Concussion and A Stray Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...after the violent hurricane, our loving Commodore James picks up a small boat with a lone pirate - and hell breaks loose at the _Dauntless >._

The young pirate lass awakened to find herself with her eyes fluttered to open. She suddenly stood up in panic as spun around where she is. She saw the walls of metal bars surrounded her as she finally knew this is a cell. She was shivered her body again and precariously to find a way out. However, it's no use because she was trapped in the cage again. Panic and dread as she rushes quickly over to the bars and gripped it with her hands, then shook it violently like she was a caged animal desperate to escape.

She spun once more by the sound of metal clanging as she rushes back to the bench with her arms wrapping her legs tightly against her chest. Her body quivered as she saw two redcoats were standing at the other side of the cell as the third one in a blue naval uniform, a middle-aged man with a powdered wig approached and smiled politely at her.

"Good morning, child." Dr Shaw greeted her with a light nod. "You're awake."

The girl said nothing, she shudders again with fear and back away from them. "What d'ya want from me, old geezer?" she wailed. "Don't ya come any closer!"

"Please, don't be frightened." he said kindly to her. "I'm a doctor and let me help your injuries. That's all."

"Wha' fer?"

"I examined only your head." explained Shaw. "You were hit on the wooden seat of your boat, last night you're still weary before you've passed out, so I came here is to take a look at you. Then shortly afterward I'll leave immediately."

She said nothing again; her heart was beating so fast she literally feared for her life. She bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering like a frightened puppy. Dr. Shaw moved forward to the bar with a solemnly smile like a Good Samaritan.

"There's nothing to be afraid, child. I'm not going to hurt you, alright?" Shaw ordered the guard to open the gate to let him in.

"Doctor, you know what she's capable of." Baxter the guard tense in a warning. "She's a pirate–"

"Pirate or not, Baxter." the doctor informed with his frowned expression. "She's a human being, and I don't want any excuses of any grudge conductivity against her. Furthermore, she badly hurt." he sighed with less hesitation. "Now let me in and watch me, do you mind?"

Baxter unlocked and opened the door; Shaw was finally inside carrying a basin of hot water and sat the bench beside her. He placed the basin on his lap. He pulled out a small bottle of witch hazel from his pocket and poured it on the water. "Why don't you come sit next to me to heal your head." he dipped the cloth into the hot water with his eyes looking at hers, but the pirate lass didn't move a muscle. "I promise I won't touch you." assured Shaw in a doubtful look.

Then she got a message finally without spoken back at him. She moves ploddingly and sat timidly next to Shaw. He began to lower her head and examined carefully the back of her head. He wrung out the cloth and stroke it as gentle on the pirate's swollen lump. She gave a slight gasped and whimper in pain, clutching the fabric of her trousers on one of her hands.

"Now hold still, child." the doctor said in a calm voice as he gingered placed the cloth against her head with strokes. "You have a bad lump on your head: this will reduce the pain in a minute. Can you still pass out or dizzy when you're awake? Headaches? Just say yes or no if I asked."

"Nay." the pirate replied slowly with a hiss of pain. "But a less pain, sir."

"Can you slightly see or hear anything?"

"Aye."

"Right then." he cleared his throat as he continued his work. "You've been out of the sea for days, child. It's a miracle you're still alive after the storm."

"I think so…but I haven't gotten a clue wat happen'd an' how I ended 'ere?" the pirate lass confused.

"We've found you alone lying on the boat yesterday." Shaw answered with a small grin. "So could you tell me what happened out there? Did you escape from the attack or did they threw you overboard?"

"I…I dunno, sir." she stammered. "I tried to…but t'e last thing I remember is where I woke up 'ere." then she gasped in pain again.

"Hold still. So, you're a pirate. Am I correct?" Shaw asked simply.

"What are ya talkin' bout?" she vexed in confusion.

"You have it on your hand." he brows widened as he showed her with his eyes to her forearm. "Branded from the East Indian Trading Company, eh?"

She looked down curious about the mark on her forearm, caressing it lightly on her index finger.

"Do you know what pirate ship you've been working for?" Shaw questioned, finishing the treatment and studied her. "Who's your captain, my dear?"

"I…dunno, sar." perplexed the pirate lass, shook her head slowly like she was reeling in shallow place of nowhere. "I don' remember…a thing…eh."

"Do you have a name?"

Regardless, she doesn't answer either as she began to be mumbled. "I…I am…I don' know, sir. I don't even remember."

He stood in silence as he's added more serious as he thought. Nevertheless, he's beginning to regret her. "I hope the best thing you can do is rest here, my dear." he picked up the basin as he stood up before he's leaving the cell. "The guard will bring you some food and water. You'll be safe here as I'll visit you later with fresh shirt and blanket."

The pirate girl was thinking and then mused. "D…doctor?"

"And you can call me, Dr. Broderick Shaw." he added with a smile as the guard opened the door.

"Dr Shaw, where's he?"

He paused and he turned at her, seeming in bewildered. "Pardon who?" then he waited as the pirate swallowed nervously before she spoke.

"That man, sar." she replied. "T'e man who's kindly to help me last night?"

* * *

"Amnesia?" Norrington to the ship's doctor, with his hands still clasping behind his back.

"Yes, Commodore." Shaw answered. "A post-traumatic amnesia after head injury. If a person may be unable to state her name, where she is and what incident she was involved."

"Impossible."Theodore Groves scoffed.

 _"Impossible,_ Mr Groves?" the doctor brings a skeptical look to the lieutenant. "This poor girl cannot recall the accident. She could to conduct the complicated tasks of leading a single boat on a violent storm after a concussion, but it has no recollection the next day after the incident."

"Which means she was attacked then raped aboard from the same ship during the attack." Groves reproach to James and to Shaw. "She's escape on a boat afterward and suddenly a storm came, and it pushed her and the boat. Am I correct?"

"Hard to tell that you were right." the doctor got the small opinion.

The Commodore looked silent with thumb pressed against his forehead, then with a shrug with his arms folded against his chest. He felt his dismayed in a hard decision what he plan to do with this poor unfortunate soul: pirate or not, he will be done by choice though.

"How long she's going to recover her memory back?" James asked coldly.

Shaw sighed. "I'm afraid it's far more to say, Norrington."

"Tell me, Brody."

"Nine days," the doctor retorted then sighed. "Two weeks or–"

"Oh, dear god." groans James as he turns away.

"Moreover, that pirate girl wants to see you." said Shaw.

James turned back to the doctor with his brows raised, perplexed. "To see me?"

Groves surprised in silent.

"You're the one who's helping her." suggested Shaw with a slight grin.

"Helped her?" he snorted with a sneer, turning away from them and walked to the window. "A pirate?"

The doctor moved toward him with a note. "You've been negotiated with Jack Sparrow against Barbossa, James. Now you have to help this pirate. And unlike Sparrow, she's different and also a victim. I think you figure is to find out those pirates who've assaulted her. She will be recovering her memory with your little help, of course."

"So how, doctor?" asked Groves.

"It's the Commodore's decision."

James had no choice. He stood nothing and when he sighed finally then agreed. "Bring her here, doctor." he said.

* * *

James swore beneath his breath while sitting at the desk with Groves stood beside him as the door opened, the pirate with Dr. Shaw and Private Cadbury escorted her to the cabin.

She looked around the office as she never felt this interior with a fine piece of craftsmanship: drawers, chairs and desk made of mahogany and cherry wood pieces, but unlike her former captain's cabin full of typical foreign style made with gold and dark tapestries where she's sneaked in. Furthermore, she shivered nervously as she covered in plain blanket with her hands gripped the cloth, and turned uneasy back at the desk where Norrington and his lieutenant, studied curiously at her.

Shaw kindly led her toward a chair and as she sat. He asked Cadbury to guard and stood beside her. There had been a time when the Commodore had impressed over this young pirate who had been emotionally involved after the accident, and she was confused and partially loss in her memory. He felt pity her and now began to interrogate without any rash whatsoever. He understood this by Shaw's words, before he started where he was going to learn a fairly simple question at her, neither physically or mentally. Nevertheless, gathering information is very important if he liaised with her (in a friendly way) of capturing those other pirates whom James satisfied with a taste of vengeance and righteousness.

"My name is Commodore Norrington of the Royal Navy, madam." he addressed her. "And you're aboard of Her Majesty's Ship, the _Dauntless."_

The pirate lass looked at him in irresolute. This debriefing she's afraid of was quite unsure and she knew what's going to happen next afterward.

"Dr. Shaw told me you didn't remember anything, is that correct?" James questioned introspectively.

At a loss of words, she nodded nervously instead as Norrington continued.

"I don't know if I couldn't be able to help you – so let's make a deal."

The girl puzzled. "What deal?"

The Commodore turned to Groves then back to the pirate. "Along including Dr Shaw. We are here to help you to find those other pirates who attacked your captain's ship. On the other hand, there's also involved about your captain as well. If you want to cooperate and settle this situation anytime."

"I told ya, Commodore." the pirate retorted frowningly. "I don't remember a thing. I don't ev'n know what 'is name or t'e ship–"

"You have time to find out in a suitable way." suggested James. "I understand you're afraid.…" then he's thinking. "Cat – is that your assumed name?"

Her eyes rose in confusion. "What?"

James opened the drawer of his desk and he pulled out the switchblade with an onyx labeled of a black cat. He showed the blade to the pirate lass without handed her or place it on the desk. "I've found this thing with a figure from the boat is where I found you." he examined. "Is this your weapon? Or did you stole it from the owner?"

"Cat…it's _me_ name." Instantly, the pirate reply in a low tone as the three Navy men surprised.

Shaw abruptly moves toward her. "So, Cat. Do you have a surname?"

"I don't know, sar." she shook her head, still clutching the fabric with her fingers. "But they call me only is Cat…that's all." then she gazed with a stern look at James. "Please, sar. I don't know _anything_ about it." then she blurted. "So is 'tis what ya asked, so be it then? Ya can put me to jail or hang, is 'tis what 'te Navy working fer?"

James could see the spark in the pirate maiden's eyes as the questioning was courteous enough henceforth on. "Cat, I'm not planning this of sending you away." he replied pityingly. He stood up from his seat and walked towards her. "All I want is to help you. It was my duty to hunt them at any cost without interception. And then afterwards, I'll set you free and no one will chase you down."

Cat's dark eyes met James with a compassionate manner. "Are...are yer sure?" she asked, and then turned away in guilt. "How could yer do that?"

"I'm a man of law, Miss Cat." he explained gently, he then leaned behind the desk with his arms folded. "You don't know who I am?"

"I…no, sar…" she stammered slowly as James gave a gentle smile.

"Cat, you don't have to be afraid of me. You're perfectly safe here as a guest and like I said as I protected you. And I know you're a victim but a pirate: a good pirate. And this is the first time I was constrained with a _good_ pirate."

"A _good_ pirate like Sparrow?" Shaw raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." James mutter with his eyes draw to the doctor as Theodore Groves grinned firmly.

Cat was silent as she sniffed her nose, then choked with light sobs. Shaw pulled out his handkerchief and handed to Cat to wipe her tears from her eyes.

"There now, Miss Cat. Don't fret." said Shaw with care, soothing his hand on her shoulder. "Commodore Norrington is the only man who menacing against the vile of cruel pirates. Unlike you, because you're different from them. You should be pleased."

"I…know." Cat went spun bewildered at Shaw then to Norrington. "But _I'm_ a pirate. Yer t'e officer of t'e Navy, ye can't be serious to settle 'tis out?"

"Do you want your freedom?" asked Shaw.

Then she sat herself silently until she rose again. "Ar'ye positively sure? Yer jokin'?"

"Absolutely not." James gave a sensitive grin. "As long as you wanted, Miss Cat."

"What if I don't?" asked Cat with a frown.

The Commodore sighed. "Then I have no choice is to send you away to prison." he answered as the pause before the pirate lass begged with her face went remote in distress and at that very moment, James was relaxed finally in a comfort way. "Can you do this for me?"

Cat swallowed then looked decisive at him. "Aye, then." she nodded. "I'll try."

Minutes later after Dr Shaw along with Cadbury escorted Cat back to the brig, James returned to his seat and pours a cup of tea.

"Permission to the bridge with Mr. Gillette, sir." Groves began to walk politely to the door.

"Yes, carry on."

Before he exits, Groves paused and turned to Norrington. "If I may, sir."

"What is it?"

Groves felt unexpected. "I definitely no idea how shall I began." he felt distrustful. "It's about Miss Cat. She looks familiar before and for a pirate to be so young, I'm afraid."

"Because there are _they,_ Mr. Groves. These poor youngsters like her were penniless, orphaned or abused before they're embraced into piracy themselves or teaching the way of notorious life by their father, a relative or even a pirate who raised them. That's all that matters of survive into crime."

James reminded to Elizabeth's fiancé was settled his mind because of his pirate heritage, Will Turner wasn't a pirate but his father was that James was eager to know. After all, the Commodore was having the belief only for Turner, and Turner would know about pirates, children, female pirates and vice versa. In addition about Tortuga, the pirate's lawless retreat where Turner along with Jack Sparrow were sailed there during Elizabeth's abduction. Yes, it should be a good idea to talk alone with the blacksmith confidentially back home.

James playing with Cat's switchblade with his fingers while drinking tea, and then paused. "I felt intrigued for her, because of her stubbornness, but she's more vulnerable. And all I can see her eyes of the truth."

"I don't think that's not a good idea." frowned Groves.

And with the temperament look at his face. "And what are you thinking, Theodore? Have you seen or met this pirate before?"

"Er...no, sir. I haven't." Grove retorted dryly and smiles ecstatic before he changed the subject. "Only I've never seen a pirate to be a young lady. That's all."

"Save it for the issue at home." James sighed. "From this moment onwards, you and Mr. Gillette should also keep an eye of her. If someone happened let me know, Mr. Groves."

"Yes. Commodore." he replied and left the cabin.

James leaned back on his seat and stared at Cat's knife again as he forced himself to think of how Theodore's strange suspicion over her. Nevertheless, he hated few sights as much as the young pirate lass' spell of weeping in agony last night. His annoyance overcomes he'd hanged about himself like some suppressed and hideous thought, which flits athwart our musings, but can find no rest within a pure and gentle mind.

He needed time to think it over, and he's already settled to keep an eye at the poor Cat as he was quickly admired her sheer fierceness and empathy. And then for the first time what it felt like he's pleased with oneself because of her, the Commodore smiled.


End file.
